tttefandomcom-20200213-history
One Good Turn
One Good Turn, originally known as One Good Turn..., is the nineteenth episode of the third season. In the US, it aired on the Shining Time Station episode, Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out in 1993. Plot Bill and Ben are sent to work in the yard, and as a reward for their hard work, they are allowed to have a go on the turntable. Unfortunately, Bill is sent onto the same line as Ben, and they end up buffer to buffer. Each blames the other for the incident, and they decide to give each other the silent treatment and badmouth one another to BoCo and Edward. Eventually, Edward and BoCo, at the end of their tether, ask the Fat Controller to intervene. The Fat Controller decides to give them BoCo's heavy goods train, and Ben claims to be able to pull it himself. When he discovers the train is too heavy for him, the twins realise their mistake and work together to pull the train. Characters * Edward * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Quarry-master (cameo) Locations * Sodor China Clay Company * Wellsworth * Arlesburgh Harbour * Three Tier Bridge * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Shunting Yards Trivia * This episode was originally titled "One Good Turn..." * When Bill and Ben reply "Oh yes sir, of course," to Sir Topham Hatt at the China Clay Works, there is a building in the background on the left hand side of the screen with the word 'Steve' written on it. This could be a reference to the crew member Steve Asquith. * This episode was adapted from the magazine stories Head On and Pulling Together by Andrew Brenner. * Sir Topham Hatt's line "I need you to help the other engines!" is used for Thomas rides by R.G. Mitchell. Goofs * Ben was meant to be surprised when he sees Bill puffing towards him on the same line, but instead he is smiling. * During the side-on shot of Bill and Ben, Ben's front wobbles and then he suddenly rises briefly. Also, Ben's face is loose at the bottom. * It is clear during the side shot of Bill and Ben hitting into each other that they are being pushed. Their wheels do not move. * When Ben pulls up beside BoCo, the film becomes jittery. * When Ben is pulling the train, his back wheels seem to be derailed. * When Bill and Ben cross the bridge the second time, a sheep is tipped over. * In the restored version, Ben is not seen pulling up alongside BoCo. * When the narrator says, "Even kind Edward lost patience," one of the twins runs past Edward on a track right next to him, but in the very next shot, when Edward says, "All this grumbling spreads bad atmosphere in the yard," Edward suddenly changes to the track that BoCo arrives on a few seconds later. Then when BoCo arrives, he moves back to the same track as before. Lastly, in the close-up of Edward smiling, he moves back to BoCo's track. * When Edward says "All this grumbling spreads bad atmosphere in the yard!" his brake pipe is crooked. * When Edward is talking to BoCo, his face is off centre. * When the Fat Controller says "If you don't behave, I shall not allow you here again," a faded smile is visible behind his scowl. * When the narrator says: "The twins grumbled about each other all day," BoCo's eyes are wonky. * In the UK dub, when Bill says "I don't think we'll take turns this time Ben!" Michael Angelis actually says "Terms" instead of "Turns". * Throughout much of the episode, a smudge of blu-tak can be seen above Bill's face. * In the side shot of Bill and Ben, the train of trucks on the foreground siding has disappeared. * At the end, Ben is still for a couple of seconds before he starts to move forward. Merchandise * Buzz Books - The Mischievous Twins * Magazine Stories - Turntable Trouble In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:OneGoodTurn...titlecard.png|Original UK title card File:OneGoodTurnremasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:OneGoodTurnRemasteredUKtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:OneGoodTurnNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:OneGoodTurnUStitlecard.png|US title card File:OneGoodTurnSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:OneGoodTurnPortugueseTitlecard.PNG|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:OneGoodTurnSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:OneGoodTurnGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:OneGoodTurnFinnishtitlecard.jpg|Finnish title card File:OneGoodTurnJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:OneGoodTurn1.png File:OneGoodTurn2.png File:OneGoodTurn.jpg File:OneGoodTurn3.png File:OneGoodTurn4.png File:OneGoodTurn5.png File:OneGoodTurn6.png File:OneGoodTurn7.png File:OneGoodTurn8.png File:OneGoodTurn9.png File:OneGoodTurn10.png File:OneGoodTurn11.png File:OneGoodTurn12.png File:OneGoodTurn13.png File:OneGoodTurn14.png File:OneGoodTurn15.png File:OneGoodTurn16.png File:OneGoodTurn17.png File:OneGoodTurn18.png File:OneGoodTurn19.png File:OneGoodTurn20.png File:OneGoodTurn21.png File:OneGoodTurn22.png File:OneGoodTurn23.png File:OneGoodTurn24.png File:OneGoodTurn25.png File:OneGoodTurn26.png File:OneGoodTurn27.png File:OneGoodTurn28.png File:OneGoodTurn29.png File:OneGoodTurn30.png File:OneGoodTurn31.png File:OneGoodTurn32.png File:OneGoodTurn33.png File:OneGoodTurn34.png|Bill on the turntable File:OneGoodTurn35.png File:OneGoodTurn36.png File:OneGoodTurn37.png File:OneGoodTurn38.png File:OneGoodTurn40.png File:OneGoodTurn41.png File:OneGoodTurn42.png File:OneGoodTurn43.png File:OneGoodTurn44.png File:OneGoodTurn45.png|BoCo File:OneGoodTurn46.png File:OneGoodTurn47.png File:OneGoodTurn48.png File:OneGoodTurn49.png File:OneGoodTurn50.png File:OneGoodTurn51.png File:OneGoodTurn52.png File:OneGoodTurn53.png File:OneGoodTurn54.png File:OneGoodTurn55.png File:OneGoodTurn56.png|Edward File:OneGoodTurn57.png|Sir Topham Hatt in his office File:OneGoodTurn58.png File:OneGoodTurn59.png File:OneGoodTurn60.png File:OneGoodTurn61.png File:OneGoodTurn62.png File:OneGoodTurn63.png File:OneGoodTurn64.png File:OneGoodTurn65.png File:OneGoodTurn66.png File:OneGoodTurn67.png File:OneGoodTurn68.png File:OneGoodTurn69.png File:OneGoodTurn70.png File:OneGoodTurn71.png File:OneGoodTurn72.png File:OneGoodTurn73.png File:OneGoodTurn74.png File:OneGoodTurn75.png File:OneGoodTurn76.png File:OneGoodTurn77.png File:OneGoodTurn78.png File:OneGoodTurn79.png OneGoodTurnExtendedScene.png|Extended scene EveryCloudhasaSilverLining.png|Edited scene File:OneGoodTurn39.jpg|Deleted scene File:OneGoodTurn40.jpg File:OneGoodTurn44.PNG File:OneGoodTurn45.PNG File:OneGoodTurn46.PNG File:OneGoodTurn47.PNG File:Wellsworthyard.jpg File:OneGoodTurn35.PNG File:OneGoodTurn36.PNG File:OneGoodTurn2.jpg|Deleted scene File:OneGoodTurn3.jpg|Deleted scene File:OneGoodTurn4.jpg File:OneGoodTurn5.jpg File:OneGoodTurn8.jpg File:OneGoodTurn9.jpg|Deleted Scene File:TheMischievousTwins(Buzz Book).png|Buzz book File:TheMischievousTwinsJapaneseBuzzBook.jpeg|Japanese buzz book Episode File:One Good Turn - British narration|UK Narration File:One Good Turn - American narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes